The Most Ultimate Alliance Ever
by Blue Power1
Summary: Squids, the annoying bane of a minecrafter's existence, until they try to take over the world. In a 'peace meeting', Karen meets Sky and learns about the squids's plans, but Karen knows it will take more than just one group, but every hero and heroine from all parts of Minecraftia. Meaning containing Team Crafted, Yogscast and other youtubers.
1. Chapter 1

_The Most Ultimate Alliance_

_Hi Blue Power1... Uh don't question it. It hasn't really been done before._

_Chapter 1: Squids are Very Evil and Dumb and Derpy_

* * *

_SkyDoesMinecraft/Sky's POV_

Hey guys, Sky here and I... uh ... should explain how the frog, the mudkip, the fluffy, Bajan, Bodil, Jason, Deadlox, and I got captured by Squids.

"We were playing sumotori over the ocean!" Bajan said.

"Dang it, Bajan," I said, "Now I can't tell the readers, that squids captured us randomly."

"Guys," Jason said, "In retrospect, that wasn't our best idea."

"I'm siding with Jason here," Deadlox said, "remember the time we were parkouring and squids caught me when I fell in the water."

"Um guys," Kermit said, "That's great and all, but I don't have much battery or paper."

"Paper?" Jerome said, "Why don't we use paper?"

"We are underwater," Husky said, "Not to mention everyone except Jason are wearing helmets so we can breathe."

"Why do you need a helmet," Bodil said, "You're a fish."

"I'm an amphibian, Bodil!" Husky said, "Seriously, every time."

"Silence," A squid said.

Husky stopped yelling.

Anyways, these aren't your average squids. They are smart, and by smart, I mean average intelligence. Wait, scratch that, they're slightly below average and few people, including the frog, the mudkip and I can understand them. Oh, and once I heard there plans to take over the world. Ethan, Dawn, and I with the help of these guys, are battling them to stop them. Eleven months back, they killed Ethan. Six months, three weeks, and 5 days later, they killed Dawn.

"Don't think about that Sky," Jason said, "She wouldn't want you to break down now."

"Dang it," Kermit said, "It just ran out."

"Great," I said, "How are we gonna share that now, we need help."

"How we were gonna share that again," Deadlox said, "I don't even know if there is Internet service down here."

A squid passes by our cell and I listen in to their conversation.

"Sky, why do you keep talking like that," Bodil said.

"I don't know," I said.

The first squid said, "Did you hear the news?"

"What news?" The second squid said.

"She's coming in place of her father tomorrow," The first squid said.

"Great, the Gate Keeper," the second squid said, "Did King Derpollous order their deaths?"

"No," The first squid said, "she'll know, we killed them. She one of 5 million people or more looking for them, with that animal of hers, she'll know if we killed them."

"The same dilemma if they are still alive," The second squid said.

"That's why we poison her at the peace feast," The first squid said.

"Her father will know," The second squid said.

"Too late," The first squid said, "100 years too late."

"That's genius," The second squid said, "I'll tell the other guards."

They both swim away, as dumb as that sounds, we can't exactly escape that easily. We lost all our tools, when they captured us. I, quickly, tell the others about this Gate Keeper and how they were going to kill her.

"That's evil," Bajan said, "Poor girl."

"Yeah, but who's she and her father and what is a 'peace feast'?" Jason asked.

"Light's out," A squid said and the lights went off.

"We got to help her," I said, "We'll figure out later. Don't touch me there, Fluffy!"

"Sorry," Jerome said.

**xX The Next Day Xx**

_Karen/Darcy's POV_

We can't believe that dad made us go this peace feast. He usually does these things himself.

"We are almost there," Darcy said. It was a dark castle that had an evil feel to it.

"Well this is going to be fun." I said. We are soon greeted by the guards.

"Halt, state your business," A squid said.

"You know my business, I guard the castle," Another squid said.

"Not you Halt, it's a human expression and I'm talking to the human," The squid said.

"Oh," Halt the squid said, "My bad."

"I think you know why I'm here," I said. I show him my badge from my charm bracelet.

"Inform the king," The squid said, "Princess Karen, Keeper of the Gate, come with me."

"It's just Karen," I said. But we followed him anyway.

_Sky's POV_

We were half-lead, half-dragged to somewhere. We were chained-linked together as we went down a long corridor that was lit by redstone torches on one side, but it was still dark enough to make the place feel onimous and very frightening.

"Jason," I muttered.

"What," Jason asked.

"I'm startled," I said, "Jason, I'm startled."

"Calm down big 'ums," Bajan said, "I'm sure we will be fine."

"You won't," the squid said.

"What did he say," Deadlox asked.

"We won't be fine," Husky said.

"Ok," Kermit said, "Now I'm startled."

We just continued swimming until we stopped in front of some very impressive doors, usually they either represent freedom or doom.

When the doors open, we see the leader of the squids himself, King Derpollous.

"Sky and friends," King Derpollous said.

"Wait, how come we can understand him?" Bodil asked.

"My intelligence is slightly more advanced then my fellow brethren," King Derpollous said, "So I was able to learn how to speak english."

"What do you want from us," I said.

"Come'on Sky, you know the half of it," King Derpollous said, "The constant thwarting of my plans to take over Minecraftia, the many deaths of my people, ect., ect., ect. But I see that you and my friends will be a great asset to my cause. Hold them down!"

Squid guards come and make all of us kneel on both our knees. Derpollus holds in one of his tentacles a vial and another guard squid comes with a human child.

"Hey, hey," Deadlox said, "What are you doing with that kid?"

"In this vial," Derpollous said, "Holds a serum that turns anything a half-squid and under my command."

"You monster," Jerome said.

"The question is, Sky," King Derpollous said, "will you take the vial and spare the child or will you let the child be infected."

Before I could answer, the doors open and a squid said, "Your majesty. She has arrived early."

"I see. Thank you, Halt," King Derpollous said, "Guards, hide them here, there won't be much time until she comes. Halt, grab the drink and fill it with the poison."

"Yes, your majesty," Halt the squid, "Sorry, I almost thought you were address the human term." He swims off and we are gagged, Squids are very flexible, and dragged behind the curtains.

"Wha-" Jason mumbled, "how were they able to do that?"

"I don't understand, how they kidnapped a kid," Jerome mumbled, "Hold on, I think I got it."

The man bites the fabric in half.

"How," Husky mumbled.

"Bacca fangs," Jerome said, "Duh."

The kid was behind the curtains with us as well.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Jerome whispered.

The kid nodded and whispered, "My name is Sabrina and I want to go home."

"Don't worry kid," Jerome said, "We will get you out of here."

Then the room glows a bit brighter and a new voice said, "King Derpollous."

_Karen/Darcy's POV_

Darcy's phoniex form lights up the room and the torches of the castle remind me of the Greek fire torches back at dad's castle. We finally make it to the throne room.

"King Derpollous," I said.

"Princess Karen, daughter of Poseidon, god of the sea," King Derpollous said, "I extend my thanks for coming to fill the place of your father."

"I suppose," I said, "I know I have many titles, but just call me Karen."

"Ok, Karen," King Derpollous said, "May I offer you a drink?"

"That's fine," I replied, "Sorry about coming early, I thought that I was running late."

A squids hands me a drink, but Darcy sends a thought to my mind, "Don't drink it. It's poisoned."

So I pretend too. "Ate," a voice said. Derpollous turns pale.

"Did you here that?" I asked.

"No, not at all," King Derpollous said. Then Sabrina came from behind him.

"Sabrina," I said. As I dropped the drink and picked up Sabrina in my arms, "What are you doing here?"

"Ate, they took me here," Sabrina said, "I want to go home."

"You went throught dimensions," I said, "How?"

"Ate Karen," Sabrina said, "There is more behind the curtain too."

"Darcy check for me," I said.

Then Darcy rips the curtains behind Derpollous's throne, to reveal Sky, Jason, Deadlox, Kermit, Husky, Bodil, Bajan, and Jerome.

* * *

**Look another Sky Army fanfic. Sorry I needed to do it.**

**Review, Follow, and Favorite.**

**Till next time, Blue Power1**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: We Get Freedom_

_Hi Blue Power1 here. Let's continue._

_BTW, Ate in the first chapter is pronounced A-teh and it's Tagalog for older sister and it also a sign for respect, you'll see._

* * *

_Sky's POV_

I think we were all confused to see Princess Karen. First of all, she looked at least 14. Second, she was standing on the ground and her hair wasn't going up, it rested on her shoulders. Third, She was breathing without a helmet. Fourth, was that she was surprised to see Sabrina and what's the dimension thing she mentioned?

"Kidnapping Sabrina and those guys and trying to poison me," Karen said, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, well," King Derpollous said, "How did you know about the poison?"

"Are you serious," The bird said, "I detected that as soon as you gave it to her."

"The bird just talked," Jerome said, "Why did the bird just talk?"

"Do I," Karen asked.

"Ignore him," I said, "Yes."

"Ate, what's going on," Sabrina said, "I'm scared."

"How did you get her here," Karen asked. She sounded very angry. "Who opened the doors to her world?"

"It was easy, someone left it open," King Derpollous said.

_Karen/Darcy's POV_

"Those knife bearers really need to know how to close a door behind them," I thought.

"Well, my plan is," King Derpollous said, "Guards, attack!"

Squids came around me, but all I did was raise my hand and turn all the incoming into water.

"How," Sky asked, "Wha..."

"Oh," King Derpollous said, "I forgot she can do that. But that's a one time thing isn't it. Guards!"

More squids came, I put Sabrina down, and I summoned my sword, instead of being Cestial Bronze, it was gold(or butter whatever floats your boat), a squid's weakness. Advantage of being Poseidon's kid, you are very nimble underwater, you're even faster than a squid. In no time, I got every guard, and before King of slightly below average intelligent squids call for more guards, I knocked him out with the hilt of my sword.

"Glad that's over," Darcy said.

"Ate, what's going on," Sabrina asked, "Where are we?"

"Don't worry about that now," I said, "We got to get out of here."

"How," Bajan said, "Princess Karen, we don't have weapons they confiscated those when we were captured."

"I can find them no problem," Darcy said, "Come-on follow me."

"Darc," I said, "wait." I get one of the keys for a fallen guard and toss it to Sky. Then I pick up Sabrina and start swimming after Darcy telling her to slow down.

It was a while before the guys could catch up, in no time we made it to the weaponry, where Jerome and Bodil barricaded the door.

"Thanks for saving us," Sky said, "For a princess, you're heroic."

"Thanks but I'm really not a princess," I said, "It's just my dad's the Greek god of the ocean and I'm not gonna sit here and talk about ocean politics. Just call me Karen."

"Ok. 'Karen'," Jerome said, "Can you please tell me how that bird can talk?"

"I'm her conscience," Darcy said, "and an animal representation of herself that manifested on the material plane. I'm not gonna bore you on how that is possible, just whatever you, don't touch me because that is a bad thing to do."

"Why?" Jerome said.

I mouthed out the word, "Come-on guys, I can't say it in front of Sabrina."

"Ate, what's going on," Sabrina asked.

"Don't worry," I said, "After we get out of here, I'm taking you straight home."

"I have a question," Jason said, "Why does she keep calling you Ate and what do you mean by dimensions? Is she like from the Aether or something?"

"I was her baby sitter, she calls me that to respect me," I said, "and we aren't from your world exactly."

"How?" Husky said, "You're human."

"So," I said, "Remember 'Bioshock: Infinite'. There's more than one kind realm of humans."

"Oh yeah," Deadlox said, "That game made it sound like inception is sane."

"Anyways," Bajan said, "Where are our weapons?"

"I'm resting on it," Darcy said.

She was literally resting on a box labeled 'Confiscated Weapons' conviniantly next to a box labeled 'Battle Plans'.

"Wow," Kermit said, "One thing, squids are really dumb. Another, how did we not notice that?"

I head toward to the chest that held the battle plans, while Darcy moves out of the way, so Sky can to open the chest To get back there weapons. He passes ro his friends butter(or gold again whatever floats your boat) and diamond swords and axes.

"Awe, Betty I missed you," Jerome said.

Darcy just stares at him. "I don't tell you how to live your life," He said to defend himself.

"Guys," I said, "you should see this."

_Sky's POV_

Karen lays the plans out on the chest and points to one of them.

"It looks like they're gonna attack Yoglabs soon," She said, "and Jerry's Tree, and your base guys."

The first one, I had no idea who owned it, but I knew who owned the other.

Jerry's Tree is the base of an ally of ours, CaptainSparklez and his armda.

"Ok," I said, "We know they are gonna attack Captain, but who runs Yoglabs."

"The Yogscast Guild," Karen said.

"Them," Bajan said, "I thought they were divided."

"Nope, they're together now," She said, "And by the looks of things, they are gonna attack them first."

"Okay," Husky said, "Guys, I know we are worried about these guys, but I think we should get out of here first."

"That's the easy part," She said. She pulls out some sort of fancy stick and waves it.

"Okay," Karen said, "You can take off the stupid helmets and what ever is on your neck now.

I hestistated, but I slowly lift off my helmet and the others take my lead. My sunglasses almost floated away, but I grab them and put them on. Then I felt some sort of bubble sensation that formed around my mouth, nose, and eyes and I realize that I was breathing normal air and could see a little bit more clearly underwater.

"Whoa," Bodil said, "This is really cool."

"Awe yeah this is sweet," Deadlox said, "What did you do?"

"I cast a spell that did all of this." Karen said, "Anyway, the only out is up. We aren't in the Squid dimension, we are still in the Overworld. If we swim up, we might get a better idea on how far you guys are from your base."

"Alright," I said, "Let's go and after this we can help those other guys."

"Yeah," but we should get back first," Husky said, "A lot of people are probably worried about us."

"Yeah, espicially his new lady friend," Bajan said.

"Well, what are we waiting for," Karen said, "We don't have much time, let's go."

* * *

**And that is all for this chapter.**

**Remember if you liked it to Review, Favorite, and Follow this story.**

**Till Next Time, Blue Power1**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Squids... Not just a Sky Army Problem_

_Hi, Blue Power1 here. Just one thing, enter the Yogscast, because I want to be the first._

* * *

_Honeydew's POV_

Two words: Squid infestation.

Maybe I should explain, Xephos called me over to see how much progress on a new dimension they found, the simply called it the Squid dimension. Xephos and I were headed to the room when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a room with a sign that said, "Imprisoned Human hybrids, and Curios Humanoid forms."

That concerned me, because I am a dwarf.

I head to the door when Xephos said, "Hey, we are you going."

"To see what this is about," I said refering to the door. "Xephos, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about that," Xephos said, "We already have you data in the data banks."

"What?" I asked.

"Come-on," Xephos said ignoring me again, "We have to check on the progress of the Squid dimension research."

"You do that," I said, "while I check what the heck is in this room."

Ignoring his protests, I open the door to find Rythian, Zoey, Teep, Panda, KaeyiDream, and IntheLittleWood in cages.

"Honeydew," Zoey said, "They got you too."

"What are you guys talking about," I said.

"Nothing," Xephos said slightly panicking, "We didn't abduct them or anything."

"That's exactly what you guys did," IntheLittleWood said.

"Yeah, we were just minding our own business," Kaeyi said, "Then the next thing we know we are here."

Rythian said, "For 'experiments'."

I look at Xephos and said, "Release them now."

"Why," Xephos said, "We need them for the data banks."

"Why do we," I said, "Can you just let them go?"

"Yeah," Panda said. Teep grunted in agreement.

"Fine," Xephos said. He took a remote out of his lab coat and pressed a button at the cage which opened it. "But they have to come with us."

"You guys can live with that right," I asked.

"We can," Rythian said.

They proceed to get their weapons from out of chest in the room and they begin to follow us as we make our way to the Squid dimension lab testing room. There we are greeted by Livid_Coffee or Lalna, Xephos's girlfriend, Lomadia, Sips, Sjin, Davechaos, Djh3max, Trottimus, Alsmiffy, and the intern, Nano_Sounds.

"Hey guys," Xephos said, "What's the progress on the reasearch?"

"Well," Sips said, "All the weapons here make squids appear and are less durable than gold or wood. This gun-thing shoot annoying squids all over the place. And this thing..." then he holds up a bucket, "Trot, can you demonstrate that on Kermit the frog over there."

"My pleasure," Trottimus said.

"Is this for doing that earlier," Alsmiffy said.

Without a word he dumps the contents all over him, and a squid attaches to his face. Alsmiffy takes out a sword and proceeds to try to get the squid off of him.

"That not only gets a squid on your face," Trottimus said, "You're blinded and a bit dizzy for a minute, oh boy."

"Um," Lomadia said, "Xephos, may I ask why are you researching this?"

"Yeah," Sjin said, "Look at the mobs. This half-squid guy..." referring to a man that had part of a squid for a face , "Is a menace. He killed half of the research team before we put him in this cage. This squid... " referring to and greenish blue squid, "can fly."

"Then there are these baby squids," Nano_Sounds said, holding a fish tank with three of them, "Which are cute and then there a squids that explode and then this guy..." she said refering to the seemingly normal one in the cage, "that does this."

Djh3max hits it with a stick and the squid strangely floats to squish itself against the celling. "Why does he exist?," He said, "I guess he is there to annoy people."

"Also," Davechaos said, "Why are all the workers here are mentioning about destroying the government."

"Nevermind about that," Xephos said, "Did you figure out what that thing does?"

He asks refering to a strange item.

"It summons squid wolves," Alsmiffy said. He was about to continue when TheStrippin, Benjizm, SoTotallyToby, and Ridgedog came in.

"Guys you should," Toby began, "IntheLittleWood, Kaeyi, what are you doing here?"

"Nevermind that what's wrong," I said.

"There are squids everywhere," Benji said, "Esspicially in the water supply."

"That explains why the coffee this morning was smelling fishy," Xephos said.

We all looked at him, but Strippin continued, "And not to mention that they are strangling people and squid men are destroying everything in sight."

"What," Everyone including me said.

"Yeah," Ridge said, "It's not pretty."

"Looks like we half to take care of this," Lalna said.

"Yeah," Sjin said, "Nano, shut down the portal. Let's go take care of this squid problem."

* * *

**And that is all. Thank you for reading.**

**BTW, I'm wondering what other mincraft youtubers to add.**

**I'm thinking of adding, RageGamingVideos, ZexyZek, ThnxCya, TheDiamondMinecart, ChimneySwift, Antvenom, LogDotZip, and others. Can you suggest any other ones? Thank you.**

**Also sorry if it feels sort of short. Review, Follow, and Favorite.**

**Till next time, Blue Power1**


End file.
